


Grizlly Bears

by mynameishell



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameishell/pseuds/mynameishell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more comforting than being surrounded by the people you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grizlly Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A7X story so please be very critical and sprit venom all you want. Or love it, you decide.  
> Apologies for any mistakes (and there must be plenty).

 

The bus was quiet as the boys were traveling towards their next show, Outside was dark, clouds were covering up the sky and the cool autumn wind was blowing strong. It seemed as if a storm was about to hit. The band wasn’t supposed to be on the road that night but there a few technical problems that slowed down them during the day. They took care of everything but it cost them time so they had to move throughout the night.

Inside was dark and quiet but not everyone was asleep. Zack was tossing around in his bunk restless too tired to fall asleep. With today’s bus breakdown and all the fuss around the time they’ve lost had all of them worked-up. Matt was on a writing spree which meant that he could lock himself in and not say a word for days.  Johnny was homesick again, poor kid But he managed. Jimmy was, well, Jimmy, he couldn’t surprise them anymore. Brian spent his days writing and fussing over chord progressions. His sappy-swagger temper was even more unbearable than ever. But these situations were nothing new to the boys. But even as they have toured many times to know how to deal with all this it still wasn’t easy at the very least. Zack had none of his friend’s problems but the insomnia was taking the best out of him. He hadn’t slept properly for a week and the situations from earlier were only building up to the tension inside his tired mind.

After a few more minutes of staring at the ceiling he decided to just go to the back lounge and put on some movie. That was the only place that he could do anything without disturbing the others. Headphones were also not an option, his head hurt like hell.

 Zack quietly escaped his bunk and tip toed to the back of the bus. The door was cracked open just a few inches and from his spot Zack could hear a guitar playing.

“Hey man, didn’t know you were awake.” he peered inside. Brian was sitting on the floor with his acoustic guitar, surrounded by scattered paper. He looked at Zack with a dim eyes and nodded. It seemed like he was working on something and by the looks of it, Zack guessed it wasn’t going well. Brian was playing the same notes over and over again and then suddenly stopped and frowned deeply. Running a hand over his face he rested his head on the body of the instrument and closed his eyes. His fingers were trembling.

“This just isn’t working.” Zack sat in front of him cross-legged and gave a sympathetic smile. Poor Brian must have been working on this piece for hours.

“Let me see,” Brian handed him the sheets and Zack scanned them quickly. ”Can you play it?”

The melody sounded good, smooth but catchy, very _Brianish_ but ended with an odd twist.

“The end sucks and I keep messing it up. I swear to God, it will drive me insane.” Brian said with a tired smile.

“It’s not _that_ bad, only needs a little sorting out.”

“I know, I just can’t think of anything…it goes on fine and then BOOM!” Brian started playing again and when the end came he violently hit the strings, motioning an explosion.

“The idea is definitely there… ” Zack tried to be encourage but Brian just wouldn’t listen. Surprising, wasn’t it.

“It’s shit.”

“Oh come on man! Don’t be so harsh on yourself .Why don’t you leave it for now, try again tomorrow?” Zack put a hand on the guitar’s neck and with a sigh Brian put it away on its stand.

“Come on, let’s watch a movie, get your mind off things.”

“Yeah, alright.”

 They got up from the ground and flopped on the couch. Much more comfortable.  Zack got the lap top and started searching for a movie. Brian was staring blackly in the distance, tiredness written all over his face.  It really hurt Zack to see him like this. Brian was always joking around and doing really crazy shit but in moments like these he seemed like killing a man with a single glance was no problem.

“Why are _you_ up V?” Brian asked, stretching beside him.

“Can’t sleep. You wanna watch…” Zacky was flipping through folders,” The Corpse Bride?”

“Yeah, put it on, who doesn’t like Tim Burton animations?” Zack huffed out laugh and leaned back on the couch. Brian snuggled against his side, head resting on the other’s shoulder. He was still tense, the rhythm and melodies never escaping his thoughts.

“Cut it off Brian, relax.” Zacky swatted at his hands, moving along an imaginary frets. Brian just couldn’t stop thinking about the song.

“Sorry.” He murmured. Then an arm wrapped around him and he smiled.

“You had to tell me that something was off.” Zack placed a kiss against his hair and hugged the other man even tighter.

Brian shrugged. He just didn’t want to bother anyone with his artist block.  They had all sort of other things to stress about. He wasn’t a _total_ ass.

“You had to wake me when you couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s nothing.” Brian gave him a look of disbelieve.

“ _Really?_ ”

 “You want me to get you gummy bears, I thing Jimmy left a few.” Zacky whispered, ignoring the question. Brian shifted and looked him dead in the eye.

“Bullshit! The fucker ate them all.”

“I swear to my guitar.” Zack put a hand on his chest, earning a quiet laugh from the other man. He untangled himself and quickly disappeared in the darkness of the bus.

Brian paused the movie and looked out the window. A lightning struck before his eyes, followed by a laud thunder. There was definitely a storm ahead; it would probably start raining soon. At least it wasn’t cold.

Steps echoed in the silence of the bus and Brian glanced up but it wasn’t Zack that entered the room. Matt was standing in the doorway, a glass of water in hand. He looked completely _wrecked_.

“Can’t sleep?” Brian asked.

Matt nodded.

“Welcome to the club.” With a smile Brian patted the seat to his right. 

The singer quietly sulked on the couch, leaving the glass on the floor. He looked so small despite his built. Dark circles were forming below his eyes; the guy looked almost ill.

“You okay Matty?” Brian nudged his shoulder, concerned. This was the worst writing spree Matt has ever had, a full contrast with Brian’s blockage.

“Yeah.” It came out more as a grunt.

“You wanna watch a movie with us? Zack’s bringing gummy bears.”

Matt looked at him with tired eyes, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Jimmy hasn’t devoured them all? We should feel _really_ special.” Matt’s voice was hoarse and thick with sleep. He had at least had a little rest.

“Maybe we really should.” The other hummed.

Before Matt knew what was happening Brian crawled in his lap and leaned in to steal a chaste kiss.  Matt wrapped his hands around the older man’s frame, palms resting on Brian’s back, resting his head against the other’s chest. They haven’t spoken properly for days, not to mention to have the slightest bit of intimacy. And Matt missed the feeling of someone close to him, the heat and the touch, the _scent. The heart of another living creature beating against his own chest._ But he just couldn’t ask.

There was someone else holding his now. Zack was kneeling on the couch, embracing them both.

“I feel so left out right now.” He said with a pout, the other two laughing.

“Come here, sunshine boy.” Matt tugged Zack closer and Brian shifted so they were both straddling the singer, “Damn, you guys are some heavy motherfuckers, you know?”

“Is this how you speak to your lovers Matty, what a disgrace!” Brian shook his head and Zacky grinned.

“Excuse me but I brought these delicious,” Zack waved the bag in from of their faces,” jelly animals and your reward is to call me fat? Do you know that I had to fight The Rev himself? The bastard had them hidden under his god damn pillow.”

“Our hero.” The other two said in unison.

They both kissed the rhythm guitarist, earning a lopsided smile in return.

Matt would be lying if he told anyone that those moments weren’t one of the happies moments in his life, eating gummy bears and watching animations with his _lovers_ in the dark, while the pouring rain was thrumming against the windows.

Brian could finally feel the tension from his shoulders wearing off and his mind clearing. Nothing in the world matter right now, nothing was more important. Only _them._

Zack had fallen asleep at one point, his head in Matt’s lap while Brian was playing with his hair. Zack was no longer restless. They were all _okay_ ; they’ve managed to escape the void of touring, _together._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
